


The Bells Prove We Can't Try

by unleashthedinosaurs



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Based on a song, F/F, Old Friends, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Unrequited Love, implied 2yeon, just... Sad, misamo friendship goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unleashthedinosaurs/pseuds/unleashthedinosaurs
Summary: "Can you keep a secret?"Mina doesn't answer, believing Jeongyeon knows she's still the girl she can trust her life with."Ceremony's set for June,"Jeongyeon's smile was blinding, contrary to the turmoil within Mina’s heart upon hearing those words. Years and years of effort to pick up the broken pieces gone, only because of the most beautiful smile she’s ever seen that day.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	The Bells Prove We Can't Try

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know, i'm sorry? oh my god i'm going to hurt mina in this i'm gonna cry

“Sana! Tell Mina that it’s a bad idea!” Momo shouted soon as ginger Sana enters the kitchen where both blondes were preparing their meal for dinner.

“Mina!” Sana, ever the oblivious woman as she was docile, obediently does as told. “That’s a bad idea!” Giggling, she then wraps each arm around the two of her favorite girls’ shoulders.

Mina groans in annoyance, eyes still trained on the mushroom she was mincing.

“Wait, what’s the idea?” Sana asks, looks switching between the two blondes.

Momo doesn’t wait for another second to answer and maybe bring senses back to her best friend. “Mina is thinking of accepting an out of the blue offer for a brunch,”

“Wait, brunch is nice! What’s so bad about that?” Sana removes both arms to settle herself on the nearest kitchen stool, suddenly too interested.

“You don’t know who asked her yet,” Momo continues, collecting water in a pot, now staring at Mina like how a teacher waits for a student to answer.

“Who?”

Mina now sighs, succumbing to what Momo wants her to do. “It’s Jeongyeon—”

Momo doesn’t let her finish and starts scolding the younger one again. “See?” She turns to Sana as if to get her point across. “It’s her ex-girlfriend who— _quite frankly!_ —is the last person you should be seeing right now, or ever!”

“She was my friend before she was my ex-girlfriend, that’s gotta count for something Momo,”

“My God, Mina!” Momo was exasperated at the very least.

“Look, there’s history there, okay? I owe it to that, at least,”

“Exactly! It's History! Past! Long gone, and you don’t owe _shit_ to anything!”

Mina knows why Momo was this affected and she can’t blame her for that.

Momo was the one who helped her through all the awful years Mina had tried to move on from the person mentioned, and she knows that this rage was all from good intentions. Momo doesn’t want her to go through what she went through for a second time mending her heart, broken by the same person she wanted to see again.

“She just wants to catch up, Momo, for old times’ sake,”

“And after you see her? What then? Have yourself be miserable again because you didn’t know any better?”

“It’s harmless,” Mina assures her friend but Momo knows it was all show.

“I know for a fact that you feel like there’s a tiny chance that she’s going to ask you back in her life and I think it’s not the best idea, Mina,” Momo stops for a dramatic effect. “ _Because you’ve just gotten back to your feet!_

“You spent _years_ trying to be okay and all that is just going to fall apart again if you don’t _listen_ to me,”

“That’s not what I want, I just think that we at least owe this to the versions of us that were just kids, because I’m not going to lie to you Momo, I do miss her being my friend. I always thought we’d be in each other’s lives since we were like, I don’t know—nine? Is it so bad to want her back as a friend now?”

Momo sighs in defeat. “I don’t know what to say anymore. I’ve done my part.” She turns to Sana once more. “Sana, leave this to you. What do you think?”

Both the occupied girls turn to Sana.

“I think she should go,”

***

Mina doesn’t know where it all started.

Was it the light in Jeongyeon’s eyes the moment they met? The familiarity of the hug they shared soon as they stepped in each other’s spaces? Or was it because of the same scent from the older woman she missed every cold night she slept reaching for the other side of her bed only to find herself back to the reality that she was all alone?

But now her heart races so fast it’s almost ungodly. All these smelled like a disaster waiting to happen. Maybe she should have listened to Momo. She clenched her jaw at the thought of Momo’s voice in the back of her head saying ‘ _I told you so!_ ’.

She was stupid enough to think that Jeongyeon wouldn’t have the same effect on her yet here she was inhaling the same intoxicating air within five feet from her.

Jeongyeon was still as talkative as Mina remembered. She’d basically filled her up with everything about her life from the moment they decided to stop being part of each other’s waking hours, and she was still the same Mina who’d just gladly listen to what the older one coddled her in.

She was afraid the same question would be thrown at her, as she never really done anything amazing with her life.

Mina breathes in and out self-consciously in the middle of one of Jeongyeon’s stories. Relishing in her presence was something she never thought she would ever enjoy again. Jeongyeon was just so happy, all smiley like how she was when they were little and before the downfall of their romantic relationship. She missed that Jeongyeon so much. This was the version of her she loved most, the version she fell in love with, in the first place.

“I’m so glad you decided to meet with me, I was beginning to think you weren’t going to come... considering...” Jeongyeon doesn’t finish the rest of that sentence and Mina knows exactly why.

“Yeah, me too,” Was all she could say, not wanting to hear the end of it anyway.

“I missed you,”

“...Me too,” Mina smiles, bare of all reservations, towards the older woman she trained herself to have for her.

“How have you been doing?” Jeongyeon finally asks her the question she dreaded the whole time.

What was she to reveal? That she’d been a mess for the best part of it?

“Oh, you know. Same old,”

Jeongyeon chuckles at this, conspicuously meaning something behind it.

“What?”

“You’re still as secretive as ever,” Jeongyeon grins again, the same one that starts a spark in Mina’s already weakened heart.

Just like that, it was crazy how Mina fell into the obvious pattern of it all.

Momo was once again correct, she does want Jeongyeon to ask her back in her life as something more than just friends.

Was it a sin? Was it too much to ask of the universe?

“Hey, so now that we’re friends again,” Jeongyeon giggles at this claim.

Mina mirrored the gesture although with her chest slightly stinging at the word ‘friends’.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Mina doesn't answer, believing Jeongyeon knows she's still the girl she can trust her life with.

"Ceremony's set for June,"

_Ceremony?_ She wanted to ask but was unable to open her mouth.

Forcing herself not to leave the woman hanging, she inquires. “What ceremony?”

“Nayeon doesn’t like me telling people this because she believes we might jinx it but, _ah whatever!_ I’m comfortable confiding you in!”

Nayeon?

Was this the same Nayeon that Jeongyeon met in one of her travels to further her career? The same Nayeon whom she said was only a friend when they were still together? The same Nayeon who consoled Jeongyeon after they’d broken up?

Was she?

She can’t will herself to word it out for Jeongyeon to hear.

“We’re getting married on the eleventh of June. I know it’s sort of a rush but I just love her so much— oh I hope you get to meet her soon!”

Jeongyeon’s smile was blinding, contrary to the turmoil within Mina’s heart upon hearing those words. Years and years of effort to pick up the broken pieces gone, only because of the most beautiful smile she’s ever seen that day.

She was getting married.

To Nayeon.

Did Jeongyeon forget?

That their own anniversary falls eleven nights into June as well. Did she just erase that from her memories?

Mina doesn’t know how to react. It was like she was put on the spot, her mind just plain blank.

“That’s great!” She tried to smile but she wanted to get caught on her lies.

She was definitely not happy. She hopes Jeongyeon sees her truth like how she used to but judging by how happy the older woman was, Mina was wishing on a metaphorical airplane she’s mistaken as a star.

There it was, the pieces she tried so hard to put together... starting to break apart again, all because she was as stubborn as Momo had predicted.

***

Mina was numb when she heads back home, forgetting that the sky was blue instead of a dark gloomy cloud that hung above her everywhere she went.

She couldn’t quite cry like she was dried out of her soul.

“Go on and scream at me,” Mina says meekly, facing Momo as she entered her home.

“Mina, darling, what happened?” Sana was the first to jump on her feet, on impulse to comfort her friend who was visibly shaken, taking her into her arms and resting her chin above Mina’s shoulder before looking at the windows of her soul.

That was all it took for Mina to finally release all the tears she didn’t know she was even holding back.

“Go on, scream at me!” She shouts now, sorrow and pleas swimming in her eyes as she locks them on Momo’s. “Tell me I was wrong and you were right! Tell me I’m stupid for doing it! Tell me you told me so, _tell me!_ ”

Momo says nothing, now cradling the youngest in her arms too.

The slightest of touch has Mina’s knees break and she collapses on her two best friends as she cries in pain. It was Momo who carries her and laid her down to their couch and Sana immediately softly throws her torso on Mina’s lap, hugging her by the waist.

Mina doesn’t mind the company. It was actually just what she needs.

Momo coos her with ‘I’m sorry’ constantly like it was her fault that her best friend was hurting. Mina doesn’t have the energy to tell her it wasn’t, she knows that Momo knows, too.

It wasn’t long until she fell into a slumber in that position with her friends.

Mina dreams of her own wedding; she was in white and Jeongyeon was too, like the way she imagined it when Jeongyeon promised her eternity once.

Only this time, only half of them were at the end of the aisle and she wasn’t one. She was at the back of the church hearing the chimes of the wedding bells proving that they had ultimately lost their chance at forever.

**Author's Note:**

> was based on the song [ Wedding Bells by the Jonas Brothers ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwIQEp7bxZE)
> 
> cookies for everyone who found the references from other jonas brothers' lyrics aside from the actual song this was based on!
> 
> sorry this was mostly just the lyrics though hehe
> 
> also go follow [ @minaplusjungie ](https://twitter.com/minaplusjungie) on twt because she's an okay person haha


End file.
